TOW The New Years Suprise
by Bex18x
Summary: Lil Lobster Lovin...Total Fluff...Ross suprises Rachel with a special new years gift that nobody expected....Please read and review


**_Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know._**

**_AN: A quick one-fic standalone the idea was on a web page I saw which I thought was really sweet._**

**_So I decided to do a fanfic on it._**

**_Ross's New Years Eve Proposal_**

* * *

The snow fell down lightly outside the house, the fire place warmed up the room creating dancing shadows in the main lounge.

Laughter and chatting filled the room and people mingled.

The setting was Monica and Chandler's for a festive New Years Eve party. If you thought Monica hosting Thanksgivings was hard work she know officially hosted the 'best' new years party's and Easters meals.

Music played softly in the background, candles flickered it was beautiful.

The Christmas tree stood in the corner proudly decorated to 'perfection' Chandler had said jokingly.

The tree lights twinkled and lit up the room.

Stars hung from the ceiling the sequins catching the odd glance of light and sparkling.

Ross stood at the fireplace taking it all in, it was so romantic. Tonight was definitely the night.

It had been three whole years since Joey had left for L.A, Chandler and Monica had moved to Westchester and newlyweds Phoebe and Mike had starting trying for a baby.

Phoebe was talking enthusiastically to another married couple, Mike held her arm smiling proudly, and Phoebe gestured to her huge baby bump. And the couple laughed at the joke Phoebe had just made. Ross smiled at the image. Phoebe and Mike seemed perfect for each other.

He saw Monica at the kitchen door relaxed talking to a co-worker, she was grinning and was talking quickly using her hands gesturing to something.

He saw Joey and Chandler walking down the stairs both looking happy to see each other. Joey had arrived a mere 15 minutes ago to stay for a week before his movie would begin shooting.

And that's when he caught a glimpse of Rachel.

Rachel. The love of his life. The person who awoke him every morning with a grin on her face.

The mother of his beautiful child. His soulmate. His _lobster_.

She was entertaining Jack, Erica and Emma with two dinosaurs. The were all giggling and looked very happy.

He edged closer towards them and he could hear here saying 'No you were on a break.... No YOU were on a break' He laughed gently. Would they ever be able to live down that event?

He saw Erica and Emma share simultaneous yawns and he saw Rachel put the dinosaurs down and tell the it was bedtime.

Not one of them argued with her. Staying up till 9 o'clock was a big thing for them. They'd only stayed up to see Uncle Joey arrive.

He watched her handle the kids and Chandler and Monica offered to help put the twins to bed. But Rachel shook her head smiling. Monica and Chandler gave their children a kiss and waved them off to bed.

'Hey, man' Joey said.

'Joey' Ross said happily. They hugged.

'Go, well done on that last movie' Ross congratulated him 'I know who knew Shuttle Speed would do that well' Joey said genuinely surprised.

The men got into an animated chat about life and entertainment. And both went off and mingled with other guests.

He later heard an announcement.

'Ladies and gentleman the chef would like me to announce dinner is ready... But to remind you to use coasters for drinks and to bring plates when finished back into the kitchen...Thankyou' Chandler said and the room burst into gentle laughter.

Rachel joined him and they entered the kitchen grabbing some hot food.

'Monica...this looks delicious'

'Thankyou' She said smiling...Her face looked a bit worried 'Do you think everybody knew Chandler was being serious about the coasters?'

'I'm sure they did, Mon' Rachel soothed her friend.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with mingling, and laughter and more mingling.

Before they knew it the New Year was almost upon them.

Monica and Chandler wen around with glasses and champagne.

'I can't believe how quick this year has gone' Rachel announced to Ross.

'I know it's amazing isn't it?'

'Okay everybody 3 minutes until New Year' Chandler announced 'has everybody got champagne?'

An enthusiastic yes followed and Monica seemed to relax.

Joey, Phoebe and Mike, Monica and Chandler came over to join Ross and Rachel.

Somebody started to chant '10...9...8...7' By 7 everybody has joined in.

'6...5...4...3...2...1'

'HAPPY NEW YEAR'

All the couples shared a kiss.

'To another great year' Ross announced

'To another great year' The rest of them followed.

* * *

About 4 o'clock in the morning when the last party guest left leaving Joey, Phoebe, Mike, Judy, Jack (Who were staying at a nearby hotel on their insistence) Ross, Rachel and a frazzled Monica and a relaxed Chandler.

'What a great party' Joey exclaimed

'It really was' Phoebe chimed in.

'Look at the mess' Monica wailed

'Hey I have a wacky idea.... Let's play a game' Ross announced he was sitting on the floor, with Rachel sitting in his lap. The rest of the couples were doing the same. Judy and Jack were in the kitchen.

'Because we are 5 year olds' Rachel said sarcastically

'Nah come on this could be fun.... I mean surely it's more fun than clean...' Joey said and was interrupted

'That's it we should clean' Monica shouted, excited

The others turned to Ross

'So what should we play' Chandler asked.

'Okay so we all have pen and paper right?'

'Check' Monica said

'Okay this is what we do we all privately write down 5 new years resolutions we all aim to keep this year.... Then this time next year we'll look back and see if we followed through....If it's here anyway I'm guessing it will be'

'Affirmative' Monica announced without even looking up from her piece of paper.

'But honey I thought we agreed we'd discuss it this year...do something more private' Chandler said chucking to his wife

'Honey...sure we can talk about it...talk about it all you want.... The party's still happening' Monica said in a no-nonsense voice

'It's clear who wears they trousers in this family' Joey said chuckling softly

'Anyway back on subject....So should we start'

'Okay' Rachel said grinning.

'Okay 5 minutes.... Time starts now'

And Jack, Judy, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Chandler, Monica and Joey started writing furiously.

* * *

9 minutes later and everybody bar Ross had already told their 5 resolutions. A few of them were.

'To come see my successful children more' Judy

'To stop making the dodgy hip worse by trying the karma sutra with Judy' Jack

'To help raise Summer the best I can do...and to love my unborn baby and my wife as much as I can' Mike

'To find out who the mystery erotic phone caller is who keeps leaving X-rated messages on my phone' Joey. Which made Phoebe try to stop bursting out laughing.

'To stop leaving answer-phone messages to people who are too dumb to recognise the caller' Phoebe

'To carry on enjoying life to the fullest...and try and have one day in the year where I can where the trousers in the relationship' Chandler

'To try and cut down the amount of fashion magazines I buy a month' Rachel

'To try and stop cleaning and much as I do' Monica. A lot of raised eyebrows and muttering under breathes for that one.

And Ross finally told his 4 resolutions to the gang, for the last one he stood up slowly.

'Hey...you haven't said your last one mister' Rachel said playfully

'I know I just want to stand up for this one' Ross announced. He softly patted the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Still there.

'Rachel will you stand up with me a minute' Ross asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up next to him.

'Okay this is my last resolution...and I know I will stick to this one'

He held Rachel's hand and looked into her eyes.

'My last New Year's resolution is to help make me the happiest guy in the world and it'll only worked if Rachel answers this hopefully'

Nobody had twigged apart from Joey it seemed who had a slow smile lit up his face.

'No pressure then' Rachel joked but felt a tiny bit worried. What if she let him down.

'My last resolution is for Rachel to be my wife'

Everybody sat in stunned silence.

And then he looked back into Rachel's eyes.

'Oh my god' She whispered. Tears filled her eyes.

'And well you know me I have to have at least one wedding a year'

The others chucked softly.

'So what do you say Rach...if I proposed some time this year would you agree'

'Of course' She said choked

'And say if I did it now.... Like this' He said lowering to the floor on one knee.

She gasped again and started to cry.

'And if I told you that I loved you and you made me the happiest guy in the world.... Would you agree'

Rachel nodded. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Her smile wide than anything he'd seen it, apart from Emma's birth.

'Then I guess I should do it' He said

'Rachel....in the many ears I've known you I've seen you through your lowest time and when you've been flying high...It took 7 years for me to have you back in my arms where I wanted you...and since we've been together again it's made me appreciate how lucky I am...I want to be with you for the rest of my life...I love you more than life itself... Rachel Karen Green.... Will you marry me?

Rachel crying finally managed to squeak out a yes.

She put her hand out and he slowly slid the beautiful ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed.

'I love you'

'I love you too' She whispered

The room filled with cheers.

'See they're lobsters' Phoebe said proudly.

So who knew what life held for Ross & Rachel probably more bumps as they adjusted. Probably more jealousy rages and laughter. But one thing was for sure.

'No more breaks' Rachel whispered into Ross ear.

'None' He promised and he puled her in for a long passionate kiss.


End file.
